


Twenty-seven

by nakadoo



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Fluff, Freeform, M/M, No Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 03:32:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4206357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nakadoo/pseuds/nakadoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shizuo counts to twenty-seven, and then some.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twenty-seven

The first time is when they first meet, which should be obvious enough though Shizuo didn't really care to notice it at the time. _Carpe Diem_ , as they say, and at that very moment Shizuo didn't even think twice to throw his fist at Izaya's head without any doubts clouding his judgement.

Izaya is, and always will be, the biggest asshole Shizuo's ever known.

The sixth time was an accident, purely by chance. They're still students on a field trip, stuck in a bus that barely moves due to traffic caused by some sort of motorcycle crash or something but Shizuo doesn't care. Whoever decided that it was a good idea to put Izaya and Shizuo on the same bus was either a peace loving idiot with the intent of making them get along or some sadomasochistic asshole who wants to see the world burn.

Again, Shizuo doesn't care. He's next to Kadota anyway, and Kadota is quiet and not annoying and reads his book quietly and from time to time strikes up conversations with silly would-you-rathers that keep Shizuo entertained and preoccupied enough to pretend Izaya isn't there at all.

But it's Shinra's fault this time, made a loud noise that caught everyone's attention. Something about Izaya drooling in his sleep that cause a few people closer to them to laugh.

Shizuo sees it completely by accident. He asks Kadota if he'd rather eat curry that tastes like shit or eat shit that tastes like curry.

The rest of the trip is spent in silence.

The fourteenth time is on graduation day. He didn't think he'd actually make it this far so he's thankful to whatever god out there is watching over him.

He expects a huge prank courtesy Izaya. He thinks something horrible is going to happen, he can feel it in his bones the same way he can almost smell the putrid stench that wafts around whenever Izaya's near by.

But graduation is quiet and uneventful and happy. His parents are smiling, his brother is sort of smiling if you look hard enough, and he catches a quick glance of Celty at the window.

He thinks that Izaya has a little bit of heart left, leaving this special day untainted with his plots and schemes.

But he feels the faintest of touches on his shoulder as he's accepting his diploma and when he turns around it's Izaya and he's smiling and " _congratulations, Shizu-chan_ " before there are a pair of soft lips on his own and a thousand eyes boring on them as they fucking kiss on the fucking stage where everyone can see.

It takes him two days and a half to explain to his parents that no, that was not his boyfriend and no he is not gay damn it.

It's been quite a while since Shizuo sees it for the twenty-third time and Izaya Fucking Orihara has framed him with first degree murder.

Shizuo can't quite understand it since he's got a perfect alibi but maybe, okay definitely, his anger got the better of him (when doesn't it?) and punching an officer hard enough to send him flying across the street is probably not a very commendable thing to do if you're innocent.

And he's out in the rain, jobless once more, but he supposes it's not that bad; Tom Tanaka is definitely a better boss and one of Shizuo's closest friends.

The twenty fourth time is different, he knows it, but once again its completely by accident.

It's three in the morning and cold as fuck and Shizuo went out to buy a fresh pack of cigarettes. He couldn't sleep anyway and he needed a carton of milk to so he goes over to the nearest convenience store to get what he needs.

And there he is, Izaya Orihara, barely illuminated by the street lights huddled up in a dark alley and shivering like someone dumped a bucket of ice cold water on him.

Shizuo wanted to just leave him be; it was too early to scream at the top of his lungs and way too early to chase after the flea. So he turns around and opts to go through another route home but he hears the faint " _achoo_ " followed by sniffles and coughs and god fucking damn it --fucking damn it all-- about face he goes into the dark alley and he's stripping off his comfy and warm jacket and he's probably going crazy.

He throws it at Izaya, doesn't say a word and doesn't spare him a second glance as he runs away before anything can be said.

The next day he's caught a cold and he's lost his favorite jacket.

The twenty-fifth time is a surprise.

Izaya Orihara is in front of Russian Sushi, speaking to Simon in Russian in hushed tones. His eyes sparkle with delight when they lock with Shizuo's and Shizuo is instinctively grabbing for a sign post. But before he can throw it, before Simon can say " _fighting is bad, Shizuo! Eat sushi!_ " something is thrown at his face, blinding him and surprising him momentarily until he wrenches the offensive item off his face.

It's his favorite jacket.

It smells nice.

He blinks. Simon blinks.

Izaya grins and blows him a flying kiss.

It takes Shizuo a few moments to collect himself and a few more moments for him to remember that he's supposed to be chasing Izaya out of his city.

The twenty-sixth time is a mistake and probably a breach of privacy.

He hears their voices, happy and excited and oddly nostalgic for reasons he can't explain. He sees the braids and the PE uniform and the god forsaken parka; the Orihara's side by side and talking amongst themselves. Izaya is flanked by the twins as the girls prattle on about love and school and _"my classmate has boobs as big as watermelons, Iza-nii!!"_ and sometimes Shizuo forgets that Mairu is a teenage girl instead of a teenage boy.

And he really doesn't mean to spy, he honestly doesn't, but he can't tear his eyes away from the scene in front of him. Its normal, and he never really thought that Izaya was capable of normal.

The twenty-seventh time, he planned it. Planned it for a while, planned it with so much effort because Shizuo didn't plan things, he just didn't but this time he did because, well, he doesn't really know why but its too late to back out now.

And so he does it, executes his plan, his plan that took months to prepare for.

" _I like you."_

And his plan is done. Three simple words, three simple words that got caught in his throat the first two tries. Third times a charm was the saying, wasn't it? Something like that, Shizuo is certain.

And his mind runs a mile a minute, his palms are sweating bullets, butterflies are _flap flap flapping_ their little wings as they try to escape his stomach, and Shizuo can barely keep his eyes locked onto Izaya's face.

This is the twenty-seventh time Shizuo has seen an actual and sincere look on Izaya Orihara's face. Admittedly twenty-seven isn't a lot but with Izaya, Izaya Orihara who bears a mask like a second skin, Izaya Orihara who is not afraid of him, Izaya Orihara who at this very moment is staring at him with wide eyes and an open mouth, wears a smile, a smirk, on his face to hide his emotions.

But Shizuo has always been keen on picking up when someone is lying or not.

Shizuo cusses. Fuck, his plan was shitty, wasn't it? Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck.

But Izaya laughs and laughs and laughs some more, doesn't stop until he needs to breathe in air like he's drowning and for a moment Shizuo thinks Izaya has finally lost his mind.

But Izaya smiles, leans forward and gets on his tippy toes to press a kiss to Shizuo's lips.

 _"Congratulations, Shizu-chan,"_ is what Izaya mutters as he pulls back, a pleased little grin on his face. _"You've won my heart."_

It takes one week for him to explain to his parents that yes he has a boyfriend, no he doesn't even know if he's gay or not anymore but he's definitely happy.

Twenty-seventh is followed by the twenty-eighth, the twenty-ninth, thirty, forty--

\--Shizuo has lost count.

They're lying in bed, the sunlight is barely trickling into the room as the sun rises slowly and warmth blooms where the light touches.

Shizuo feels a shift of the bed, feels the familiar pair of lips pressed against the bridge of his nose and he barely hears the whispered _"good morning._ "

Life is good, Shizuo thinks as Izaya rolls off the bed and gets ready for the day.

 

Life is good.

**Author's Note:**

> Laptop is dead so i typed everything out on my phone. For now, excuse any spelling mistakes im bad at spelling.


End file.
